My Savior
by Carrie M
Summary: Two individual souls...their destinies deeply intertwined, even more than either of them realize.
1. Meeting

**Chapter 1: Meeting and Concern**

The bell rang at the high school to signal that another school day was completed. Sai stepped out of her class and sighed, walking slowly through the crowded hallway to get to her club meeting in the art room. She ran her pale hand through her shoulder-length white hair. Her crimson eyes never glimpsed Kyou Sohma as he skulked straight towards her. "Maybe I should just skip the meeting today...it's not like I'm going to miss anything-...Oh!" Sai gasped as she ran into Kyou and stumbled, falling back to the floor; the students around them started laughing and commenting on the tumble.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you idiot!"

"S-Sorry!" Sai winced and pushed herself up to her feet, bowing over and over in apology. Her pink book bag had fallen and she was fumbling around for it. Kyou blinked and looked away in annoyance. "I-I just didn't see you!"

"Well if you had paid attention then it wouldn't have happened! You must be one of the most moronic girls in this school." Tears welled up into the girl's eyes and he stammered slightly, his eyes growing wider. 'What the heck is she? A Tohru clone or something?' He thought in shock. "H-Hey! Stop crying will ya??" Kyou went to grab her arm since he hated seeing girls cry; but his action was repelled when Sai yanked her arm away and ran. He didn't know what he should do, but to avoid the laughing mass of students, he shook his head and went after her. "Hey! Come back!"

After losing her a couple of times, Kyou finally turned right at a corner and saw her standing in front of the art room, panting and holding her chest. He took a step towards her, and she instantly looked up, seeming afraid like a deer standing before a car's headlights. "Whoa, calm down!" Kyou said, holding his hands up in front of him. "And stop crying will you?? I didn't physically attack you or anything!" 'Baby!'

"I am sorry for running into you alright...??"

"You're still on that subject? Man, I overreacted okay? Don't blame yourself." Sai bowed her head, strands of her white hair falling around her white face. Kyou ran his fingers through his orange mussed hair, his orange eyes studying her weak figure, and how she coughed now and then. "Hey, are you sick or something?"

"It's just a slight cold...but why should you care?" Kyou paused and then reached out, making firm contact with her forehead before she could even attempt to stop him. "Huh?" She looked up at him, blushing. "What are you doing?"

"Man you got a mouth on you...and you're a bad liar. You're frickin' burning up."

"Really? Um..."

"You should at least get some medicine for it. And why would you even come to school if you were so sick?"

"I cannot really afford medicine. I need to get a job...and I enjoy school."

"Can't afford it? What?? Does your family not care about you or something?"

"Family? Um...I don't really have a family. I take care of myself, and live alone..." Kyou blinked, in total disbelief that she was saying all this with a straight face. "Well anyway...thank you for forgiving me..." Sai bowed her head once more and turned to leave, not paying any mind to the art room or the meeting inside. He watched her leave, thinking that she was one of the strangest girls he had ever seen...even stranger than TOHRU! Suddenly, Kyou witnessed a textbook falling from her bag and to the floor as she walked away; after waiting a bit to see if she would pick it up - and she never realized it had fallen - he walked over and lifted it, heading out of the school building to go after her and return it.

"If I don't frickin' give it to her she won't ever get it again," He muttered as he kicked around pebbles. Kyou stopped after following her for about 10 minutes and scratched his head, before jumping out of the way of a truck coming down the road. "Why is she going to that condemned dump of a house?" He peered about and ran down the street, gripping the book tightly in his right arm.

Meanwhile, Sai got into the house and dropped her bag by the door. Sighing, she closed the door without paying attention and tensed up as she heard something yelp and hit the floor. She gasped, turning around before throwing it open once more. "K-K-Kyou?! What are you doing here...??"

"What do you think?!" He snarled, rubbing his bleeding nose and getting off the ground with a huff; the book came flying at Sai's head from his hand. She gasped again and ducked. "All I'm tryin' to do is bring back your stupid book and instead of thanks, I get attacked!!"

'How could I intentionally attack him if I didn't even know he was there...??' Sai thought as she blinked and sneezed. "S-Sorry Kyou-kun." She stood up again and patted her forehead. "And thank you for returning my textbook."

"Hmph."

"Eh...would you like to come in for some tea?" Sai smiled nervously, moving back a step to give him room to enter. Kyou was looking away, arms crossed. He glanced inside slowly after a few moments of sulking.

"No way, I'm heading home." Kyou shook his head to get his orange hair out of his face and turned, walking away. "Don' tlose your book again, cause next time I won't bring it back." Sai blushed lightly and blinked, waving as he left. She couldn't say anything and had no reason to make him stay; her hand was lowered to her side and the door was closed.

"Well that was interesting...at least he was nicer than I thought he would be, especially in that situation," Sai whispered, shaking her head and walking into the kitchen; the chipped wooden counters creaked and groaned from the impact of her feet hitting the old dark wood flooring. "I really need to get this place fixed up." She went over to the small black fridge and opened the door; grabbing a can of soda, Sai opened it and let it fizz from the release of pressure before turning swiftly, and instantly becoming woozy...She coughed a bit while taking very awkward steps, until finally she fell, her eyes closing tightly in pain and her hand tightly covering her mouth. Meanwhile, her soda hit the floor and splattered, hitting everything.

The next day at school, Kyou sat in class, playing around with his pencil as he idly listened for his name on the roll call. When he heard his name, his response was nothing more than and uncaring grunt that may have sounded like 'Here' if one listened hard enough. However, he did look up when Sai's name was spoken a few times, followed only by silence.

"Sai?" The teacher asked, glancing around the room before resting his eyes on the empty desk in the back right corner. "Hm...she's never been absent before for class...she must be really sick. Anyway, class, on to announcements!" Kyou blinked and huffed, looking out the window at the treetops and the deep blue sky. 'Maybe she is actually taking care of herself. She'd better be or I'd kill her...oi, why should I care anyway, she's nothing but an idiot,' He thought to himself. His fingers moved around, sending his pencil twirling. Tohru watched him, worry written all over her expression.

'Kyou-kun doesn't look like he normally does...I wonder if anything's wrong. Bad digestion maybe?'

When the last bell of the day rang and everyone in the class stood to bow, Kyou slipped out to avoid the crowds; he was being trailed by Tohru, who was trying to be like a spy in the movies, acting inconspicuous...or at least trying to act it, though she wasn't very successful. She was slamming into everything since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Kyou didn't bother looking back, being too preoccupied with his current mission; when he finally reached the rundown house where Sai resided, he sighed and shook his head. "What a dump," He muttered. He took a gander from left to right and stepped up onto the sagging porch before knocking on the door...which fell off the hinges and crashed to the ground. "Uh...Sai? You in here? Sorry for popping in like this."

"Kyou-kun, why are you at this house?" Tohry popped up right behind him, rubbing her head; she looked a bit roughed up from running into so many things. Kyou jumped and screamed, his whole body tense from shock as he moved to attack her, before stopping himself. "Eh?"

"GAH! Tohru?! You idiot, why did you follow me?!?!" He turned and gripped his heart. "You nearly gave my a heartattack!" She gasped slightly and grabbed his arm, shaking him.

"I...I did?! I am sooo sorry! I didn't mean to almost give Kyou-kun a heartattack!!!" Tohru freaked out as usual, waving her hands frantically in front of her.

"IT WAS A FIGURE OF SPEE- huh?" Kyou calmed down instantly as his ears pricked up. Coughing was heard from inside the house and both he and Tohru could see a hand laying exposed in their view from inside the kitchen. "Sai?" Kyou ran inside and leapt over the basket of laundry in front of the kitchen entryway; kneeling down, he shook her to attempt to awaken her, but to no avail. "Tohru! Make yourself useful and get me a glass of water now!" Tohru blinked and nodded.

"Yes sir!" She jumped and scurried into the kitchen, grabbing a glass out of the sink and filling it with water from a bottle in the fridge. Tohru then nearly threw the glass into his grip and watched as he splashed the water onto Sai's face with his fingers and making her drink. "Does she have a fever? A cold? What?"

"Yeah, she's got a frickin' cold...but she should've been in bed resting instead of moving around like crazy."

"I'm...sorry..." Sai murmured weakly, sneezing slightly and looking up. "Kyou-kun...? Why are you here? Did I forget something else...?"

"I uh..." He didn't want to admit to her that he was worried; he tried to come up with a valid excuse while Tohru took her chance and swooped down, swiping Sai up and helping her to her room. They stopped in the doorway.

"Tohru-san, what are you doing...How did you get here?" Sai stared at the girl who was in total nurse mode.

"Huh? Um...I sort of followed Kyou-kun here...oh no! Your cieling caved in...!!!" Tohru popped her index finger inbetween her teeth, staring at the rubble covering the bed.

"Yeah...but that's kind of a normal occurence..." Sai responded, staggering away from her. "Now where's the broom?" Kyou walked into the room, pushing past Tohru and taking a hold of Sai's slouching shoulders; she stopped, gazing upwards slowly as he plopped a hand on top of her white hair. "Kyou?"

"You can't stay in this house," He said, his voice unusually soft and warm. "Don't you know you'll die here if you don't get out? Especially in your condition?"

"She should come home with us Kyou." He glanced back at Tohru and actually considered her suggestion...but in the end shook his head quickly.

"No way! That place is already overcrowded and is too much of a toxic environment even for us!!" 'Plus that perv Shigure would be stalking her day in and day out,' He thought, his left eye twitching.

"Don't worry about me you two...I really don't want to impose," Sai objected, plopping her butt down on a large bit of cieling. "I'll just move all this rubble away and everything will be okay."

"That's an even worse idea!" Kyou exclaimed; growling, he swept his hair away from his eyes and stomped out. "You're going with us then." He took her bookbag from the front room and threw her school stuff inside, as well as some laundry; meanwhile. Tohru lifted and led a reluctant Sai out of the house, with Kyou following quickly behind.

"Uh...eh...Tohru" Sai shook her head, trying to go back, before shuddering and staring at them for a few moments, then glancing back at her home. Sighing, she bowed her head and gave up, a bit happy that they wanted to help as she leaned against Tohru for a bit more comfort. "Thank you...I guess..."

**Chapter 1 End **


	2. Confrontation

7

**Furuba Chapter 2: 'Confrontation'**

"Kyou, how dare you manhandle this radiant young flower!" A huge paper fan came swinging at Kyou's head from Shigure's hand, hitting him square in the face.

"Gah! I had to idiot! Tohru was too much of a weakling to carry her!!" Kyou growled through his teeth and punched him in the arm; this only warranted more skull-bashing abuse from the fan. "Ow! Damn you! Damn you to Hell!!"

"Oh shush. You'll wake our little flower with your needless racket." Shigure smirked and turned away. He tightened the belt on his loose midnight-blue yukata as he headed out of the dining room towards the living area, fan in hand. Tohru sat at the table, watching the conversation in a shocked stupor. Kyou cringed and rubbed his pounding head, clenching his right hand into a fist and punching the table with all his might.

"Damn…"

"Kyou-kun… you okay?" Tohru reached out for his hand to look at it; however, she was pushed away. He turned his back on her and went into the living room. "Kyou…"

In the living room, Hatori placed a moist rag over the sleeping Sai's forehead as she lay motionless and weak on their couch. "The medicine I gave her should help her sleep and recover," He told Shigure, who was staring at her intently. Closing his eyes, Hatori took the white paper fan from his hands and knocked him upside the head. "She's way too young for you. Don't be a pervert."

"Aww…Haa-san, now why did you have to do that?" Shigure whined as he rubbed his short black locks. A fist came in from behind and threw Shigure completely away. Hatori blinked and glanced up, seeing Kyou standing there, his eye twitching from annoyance.

"That was for what happened in the other room, baka-inu." He muttered, seething with anger. Kyou then glimpsed Sai on the couch and sighed. Noticing the look on his face, Hatori frowned.

"She'll be fine, Kyou. Take this…" He handed the boy a bottle of cold medicine. "And make sure she takes it every eight hours." Hatori rose and patted him on the back; his hand closed on Kyou's shoulder and guided him outside as Hatori pulled the front door shut with the other.

"What are you doing?" Kyou inquired curiously.

"I want to speak with you about that girl."

"Yeah…? What about her?"

"Well, she…" Hatori paused and both looked up as they heard the horn of Akito's limousine, which was pulling up in front of the house. He raked his fingers through his straight black hair, slicking it back slightly and sighing. "I have to go. We'll continue this conversation later," He said softly, stepping off the wooden porch and heading for the car door. However, he paused as Kyou grabbed his sleeve.

"Just finish the sentence."

"Hatori, why didn't you answer any of my calls?" Asked a cold, murmuring voice from the shadows of the car's interior. Kyou's question had been totally disregarded. The driver opened the back door. Kyou turned his head to stare at the owner of the voice, a look of horror playing on his face. "I needed you and you wouldn't come."

"A-…Akito…" Kyou stammered, backing up a step. Akito's head poked out, strands of long raven hair descending in front of cruel black eyes. His lips curled up into a devilish smirk as he laughed.

"Ah, my little Kyou…I was wondering when I would see you again. It seems the stench hasn't gone away." Kyou started shaking but Akito just laughed and put his hand in front of his nose in disgust. Hatori narrowed his eyes and silently moved between them. "Hm…?"

"I apologize for not getting in touch with you, Akito. I was treating a guest and her cold," Hatori stated calmly, his air of exasperation hidden behind his cool expression. Akito glared suspiciously at him, and when he didn't budge from his place in front of Kyou, he smiled and shook his head; then with a wave of his hand, he slipped back into the shade. The driver waited patiently while Hatori obliged and got inside the car. However, he paused for a moment and glanced at Kyou. "Look around her neck," He mouthed before the driver closed the door and got inside the driver's seat.

As soon as the limousine drove away, Kyou took a deep breath and whispered, "Around her neck?" He jogged back over the porch and through the door. When he got to the living room everyone had left to allow Sai a pleasant sleep. Kyou gulped in hesitation, slinking over and crouching down, pulling the collar of her uniform back; his fingers reached down and fished out a necklace constructed with white and lacquered black beads. "Holy…" Kyou's eyes grew wide as he stared at it. "There is no way she could be…" He muttered in disbelief. Sai groaned and shifted to her side and he backed away a bit. There was no way she could be like him! Later that night Sai stirred and opened her eyes, looking around tiredly. She had expected to be in her own home…but upon seeing the clean design of the room, she sighed, realizing that her expectations were wrong. Sai sat up and rubbed her eyes. The gray blanket that had been placed over her drooped down and rested over something orange…which soon snorted; suddenly she gasped at the sound. Bending forward and looking down, Sai made a sigh of relief. Kyou was sitting there against the front of the couch with his arms crossed before him. His face was even…well, peaceful.

"Kyou-kun…" She whispered, blushing. She sneezed and took off her blanket, placing it around his shoulders. He shifted and nuzzled against her arm as she did so, slowly reaching up and gripping her wrist. "Hey, let go…" Sai maneuvered her free hand and gently started to pry away his clinging fingers; he just held on tighter in response.

"Not my…fault…" Kyou mumbled.

"Hm? What's not your fault?" She sniffled and held his shoulder.

"M-mo…ther…"

"…." She sighed and shook her head, letting him hold onto her as she lay back down. Her arm slipped from his grip slightly so that her hand could close around his. Seeing him smiling, Sai closed her eyes and made herself go back to sleep.

They remained huddled like that the entire night.

A few days passed and Sai was made to rest most of the time, being cared for by the others. Whenever she attempted to make herself food or do some chores, they took over for her and would force her to sit down, not letting her up again. So she passed the time by talking to Tohru and Hatori, as well as reading some of Tohru's old books…catching glimpses now and then of Kyou watching over her from afar as he roamed through the house.

Finally, on the fourth day of her stay there, Sai awoke, feeling better than ever before. "Nngh…huh…?" She opened her eyes and sat up, looking around. "Wow…I can actually breathe. I wonder where everyone is." She stood and walked around the house after stretching and adjusting her plain pink pajama shorts and tank-top, searching for someone. "H-…hello?"

Sai made it to the front entrance and slid the door open, stepping into the sunlight for the first time in almost a week. She paused when she for to the grass in the front lawn. Sighing, her bare toes spread out in the grass and her head tilted back to enjoy the sweet warmth. "Ah…this is perfect…" Sai whispered.

"Ah, so this is the sick guest they were hiding away from me. You're quite cute, aren't you?" Said a slightly lukewarm and low voice from out in the yard. Sai blinked and turned her head until she could sight a young man wearing black pants along with a form-fitting black shirt.

"Um…yes. They were kind enough to take care of me. _Though I do not think they were hiding me away from anyone. _Who, may I ask, are you?" She responded after a moment's pause, smiling nervously. The boy narrowed his eyes, the right edge of his lip twitching once.

"My name is Akito Sohma, and I was just here to see what that creature drug in this time from the cold."

"C-Creature? What do you mean?" Something about Akito sent chills down her spine; she didn't even know him and she hated his very presence. Akito smirked as Sai backed away.

"You would know him by the name Kyou, yes…?"

"There's no reason to call him a creature, sir. I mean, that's a bit harsh don't you think?" Akito shrugged off her comment and smirked, cracking his neck as he observed her intently.

"I guess I hit a nerve. Sorry about that."

"I…um, need to go back inside now…sorry!" Sai turned to flee into the house, but cried out in shock as he came up swiftly and grabbed her wrist. "What the-…!! P-please let go!"

"I wasn't done talking with you," Akito snarled close to her ear, narrowing his eyes and pulling her face close to his as he smirked; he enjoyed watching her squirm. "Now…you shouldn't stay here, because that creature of yours will kill you…especially if you are able to weed out his little secret…"

"S-s-secret…?"

"Yes, that bracelet on his wrist…do you want to know what will happen if you take it off? He will morph…into a horribly mutated beast that will devour you the first chance he gets. So you may as well be better off avoiding him altogether…" Sai closed her eyes tightly as his free hand ran down her cheek, the nails biting into her flesh. Meanwhile, Kyou was walking back to the house, having taken a walk through the woods to clear his mind. His ears perked up; he could hear Akito's voice followed by the soft yet audible retorts from Sai. "Sai…? Crap, don't listen to whatever he says, please…" He prayed, sprinting to the front of the house before stopping dead in his tracks, a few feet away from them. "Akito…" Kyou said, voice quavering.

"Ah Kyou…you finally crawl out of that rat hole of yours." Akito's grip on Sai's wrist tightened; as Sai cried out, Kyou stepped forward, his hand reaching out slightly. "So that's why you kept this girl here so long! You care for her! Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we!" He laughed, twisting Sai's arm behind her back; he pulled with all his might, full intending to tear it out of the socket.

"Kyou!!!" Sai tried kicking or stomping Akito's leg, but to no avail.

"That's it! Scream!"

"Akito stop it! She didn't do anything to deserve this..!" Kyou gulped and got up the nerve to run full-speed at them and attempt to pry his hand from Sai's arm. Akito growled. He pushed Kyou into the wall. "Gah! Akito!"

"I'm done when I say I'm done…! Understand?!" Suddenly, a sick and twisted smile spread across his lips as he got an idea. "Unless you come back with me…and promise never to talk to this little brat again…" Kyou cringed, opening one eye.

"W-what?"

"It's simple. Come home where you belong, and listen to what I tell you to do, and I'll let her go…" Akito said slowly, as if helping a small child understand something over his head. Sai shook her head quickly and she could taste the salt of the tears running down onto her pale lips.

"No! Kyou don't make that promise, please…"

"This is getting good…you care about him too. Even better fun…"

"Fine…I'll go. Just let her go, please."

"Kyou, no…" Sai whispered. Akito threw her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. Her eyes bulged then started to close as she coughed painfully. Kyou went forward but was stopped by Akito grabbing his arm.

"Sai…"

"Come on Kyou, time to go home," Akito said, chuckling; they both left and disappeared into the trees….


	3. A Yearning Heart

8

**Chapter 2B: A Yearning Heart**

Kyou returned to Shigure's home a week later, battered…his soul was crushed. Though everyone tried to get him to tell them what had occurred, he didn't give them the time of day. Amidst the cacophony of voices and shifting bodies, his tired and dull orange eyes glimpsed a single black ribbon almost totally hidden under the couch. 'Sai…' Kyou thought, shuffling weakly over and kneeling down to lift it. He knew it was hers…he could still smell her sweet scent on it, though it was faint. 'She's gone…I…I never got to ask her…never got to even try and get close…and…' His fingers curled around the ribbon as tears filled his eyes. "I'll never see her again…" He whispered; his teeth clenched and he stood, barreling out of the room as Tohru tried to stop him but was held at bay by Yuki.

"Yuki-kun…Kyou-kun is…" She turned her head to face him before turning back when a distant door slammed shut. Yuki closed his eyes calmly, and sighed.

"He needs time to himself for now. It will be alright, Honda-san." Yuki wanted to help her feel better about Kyou's condition, so he patted her shoulder and forced a fake smile. "Yes, he'll be back to being a fool in no time." It was hard for him to believe his own words.

"A fool…? Why do you call him that? He's not a stupid fool Yuki-kun!" Tohru exclaimed, to the shock of everyone. She wrung her hands and bowed her head, strands of her brown hair falling in front of her face. Shigure smiled slightly; he crossed his arms calmly and leaned against the doorframe. Yuki reached out his hand to touch her shoulder; however he paused when Tohru lifted her head and smiled, wiping at her eyes.

"Tohru-san…I apolo-.."

"I'm sorry. I'm alright now." She walked outside, with Yuki hesitating a few moments before plopping down on the couch and closing his eyes, his hand massaging his forehead.

"I can't do it…"

"Can't do what?" Shigure gazed at him with a mocking smirk on his lips.

"I can't help her. I don't know how to make her feel better…it's like I can't do anything for anyone else but myself…"

"Ah, whatever. A lover's problems are not any business of mine." Shigure stood straight, shrugging Yuki's issues off and heading for his bedroom. 'All this sounds like a bad romance novel…not written by me of course. Can't anyone be happy in this family anymore?' He paused as he pondered over the thought. 'I guess not. Being cursed, we're destined for nothing but misery.'

Meanwhile, Kyou laid on his bed, the door locked; he stared at the ribbon and ran it between his fingers before gripping it tightly. "She won't come back…I won't get to know whether she's like me…or not…" He whispered, a few hot tears trickling down his cheeks as he buried his face in his pillow, screaming in both anger and sorrow. 'Maybe it's better this way. You never showed her _the real_ you…! She doesn't know and will easily forget ever meeting you…!' A voice remarked in the back of his head.

"Shut up!"

'She won't be able to get scared or run away…or worse…'

"I said SHUT UP!!"

'Sai won't kill yourself like your mother did…you poor little monster…'

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

Elsewhere, laying on folded sheets in the living room of her dilapidated home was Sai; her finger stopped on the middle of the novel page as it leaned against a kerosene lantern –it was off since she had the daylight to read with - , and her body stiffened. She peered around in the semi-darkness before biting her lip, lifting and messing with her bead necklace subconsciously. "What was that feeling…" Sai whispered. "Like I was drowning…Scary…"

A few days passed, and she sat against the gate in front of the high school, closing her eyes before yawning. "Oi, no more late night reading sessions for awhile…I'm wiped." Yuki was walking past, in a state of mild distress as he seemed to be looking for her and asking everyone he came in contact with where she was; soon, he paused and turned, noticing her under the dancing sunlight filtering in through swaying tree branches.

"Sai-san!" Yuki exclaimed, running over to her. Sai's right ear twitched at the sound of his voice.

"Yuki-kun? What's wrong?" She asked softly, wringing her hands.

"I was looking everywhere for you! You have to come back!"

"No." Yuki's eyes grew wide from shock at her speedy answer.

"Wh-what? But why not? You have to come back, at least for Kyou's sake, this one time!"

"I can't go back…I'm happy where I am…and Kyou will be too. Sorry Yuki." Sai shook her head and pushed away from the metal gate, walking away without so much of a backwards glance.

"Please Sai…you don't have to stay, you could say you hate his guts if you want…anything will do to get him back to normal." This made her pause.

"Get him back…to normal?"

"Yeah. Ever since he came back from the main house, he hasn't left his room, or even eaten Tohru's food. All he does is yell at everyone and argue with himself. He's getting sick."

"I wonder what Akito did to him…I thought he would let him go safely," She muttered, closing her eyes as she remembered how Kyou had sacrificed himself for her safety.

"Akito? You saw him?"

"Kyou went with him…to protect me from that boy."

"Akito did that…? He can be really cruel, and does enjoy to see people in pain, especially his family members. Sai, I'm sorry you had to experience that. I mean, that was a good reason to leave but…"

"Anyway, he might hurt Kyou if I see him again."

"He won't!"

"…" Yuki gulped and peered around the area; thankfully, many of the students were gone for the day. Sai turned her head and gazed at him out of the corner of her eye. "Are you sure I wouldn't make the situation worse by seeing him once?"

"I'm sure."

"A-alright then…" Yuki smiled and nodded, though he could see the fear in her eyes; it reminded him of when he was kept alone, held captive in that dark room…all the hatred and fear feeding on his young soul. It was a fear that could easily destroy one who was weak of heart if one let it. He shook free from his broodings and grasped her hand gently in his.

"Come on then."

Yuki led her back to Shigure's home, his eyes shadowed from view by his light gray locks. Sai looked up at the window and hesitated a moment before feeling Yuki's hand grip her fingers. Calming and taking a deep breath, she stepped inside. Everyone else was gone except for Tohry, who was cooking in the kitchen. She heard them enter and smiled brightly, poking her head through the doorway.

"Welcome home Yuki-kun!"

"Hello Tohru-san."

"Hi Tohru," Sai replied. She placed her scuffed black shoes down by the doorway and asked Yuki where Kyou's bedroom was located. However, before he could turn or answer, a tray of food came out and knocked him into the wall; it was packed with tea and rice, as well as an assortment of fish and deserts.

"Gah!"

"Sorry Yuki-kun! I didn't mean to push you like that! Are you okay??" Tohru exclaimed, flailing around with the food swaying from left to right as Sai ran forward to try and catch it. Finally Tohru got it down on the floor and went to help him.

"Eh, are you okay Yuki-kun?" Sai giggled and covered her mouth with her cupped hands.

"Y-yes I a-a-am…or at least I think I am, Sai-chan." He nodded and rose slowly to his feet, dusting off his otherwise spotless dark blue uniform. "Tohru, what's all the food for?"

"It's for Kyou-kun. I thought that maybe it would cheer him up and he'd eat today. He must be at least a little hungry, right?"

"Well, even he is human, so maybe this time…" He patted her shoulder to encourage her and smiled; then he cast his gaze over at Sai. Tohry nodded in distraught silence, lifting the tray once more and moving steadily through the hallway with Sai following behind. She stopped and knocked on his bedroom door.

"Kyou-kun? I brought some really good food this time. Can I come-.."

"Go away! You won't get me to eat so stop trying and let me die already!!" The words came clearly through the door, shocking Sai. She glanced sympathetically at the broken girl before her, who looked down in defeat.

"But I just thought you would be hungry after not eating dinner…"

"No!" Tohru slowly sighed and nodded, placing the tray down on the floor.

"O-okay…I'll just leave it here in case you do feel hungry later. Please eat Kyou-kun…" Tohru muttered, leaving as she wiped at her eyes. Sai was speechless for a few moments before biting her lip and gripping the door handle.

"Kyou, you can't lock people out forever. Open up and eat, please." Kyou looked up slowly from his battered pillow.

'That sounds like…no way…she wouldn't ever come back after…' He thought, clenching his fists.

"Tohru you can't fool me with that stupid impersonation! Leave me alone already!!"

"Tohru left. And your senses are slipping if you can't recognize my voice," Sai replied, laying her forehead against the door. She slowly turned the handle and gasped at the sound of a click. 'Unlocked?' She thought, opening the door and stepping into the dark room. Kyou instantly hid his head beneath his pillow, not wanting her to see the wreck he had become. He so desired to have her there, but didn't want to admit it openly, pleading over and over in his mind for her to leave until he felt a soft hand on his back; his whole thought chain broke apart. "You have to get up…" Sai whispered.

"W-why are you here…?"

"Yuki told me about what happened, and I got worried…what did Akito do to you…?"

"He made sure to punish me efficiently. He doesn't like me having friends I guess." Kyou slowly and carefully sat straight up with Sai's assisting arm behind his back; the blanket slid down his bare torso to allow Sai to see both welts and scars riddling his skin.

"Kyou…" She could barely get the name out of her mouth, her eyes growing wide and tearing.

"At least you got away safe. I thought you wouldn't come back after what happened," He murmured softly, turning to her and staring calmly into her eyes.

"I actually didn't think so either." She smiled sadly and looked at her lap. "I didn't want you to be hurt even more…so I stayed away."

"Sai…" He came towards her and wrapped his arms weakly around her shoulders, holding her close. "I'm glad you came back. Please, don't leave me again."

"Eh..? K-Kyou, what are you saying?"

'Am I blushing??' Sai thought. 'There is no way he could be saying he likes me!'

"I think I might love you Sai. I need you, I'm afraid you might…"

"What?"

"I'm afraid you might disappear if you leave again." Sai sighed and closed her eyes, breathing in his un-bathed scent before holding him.

"No one's going to disappear, I promise." Kyou nodded and smiled, burying his face in her neck. 'There's no going back now. What do I do? Move in with them permanently?' She pondered, stroking his greasy hair. A rumbling growl could be heard from his gut, and Sai couldn't help but smile. "Hm…"

"No hungry."

"Stop lying to me." Sai got to her feet before he could stop her and soon the tray that Tohru had left behind was before him; she took his hand and closed it around chopsticks. "Now eat." Kyou gave her the stank eye and crammed a few mouthfuls in.

"There. I'm done okay?" Before he could throw the chopsticks down she caught his wrist and force fed him.

"Nowhere near it."

Meanwhile, Yuki blinked as he glanced up at the doorway from his place at the dining room table. He subconsciously patted Tohru's back comfortingly. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The silence. Either he killed her and ate her remains or she actually got to him." Both of them stopped dead, staring wide-eyed at each other for a few moments; then they bolted from the table, rushing up the stairs and throwing open the door (almost to the point of going off the hinges).

"Kyou-kun! Please don't kill Sai-san!!" Tohru yelled. Yuki poked her in the arm and she blinked, looking at him. "Hm?" Noticing him point over at the bed, she turned her gaze to see Sai holding Kyou's hands, his cheeks puffed up from food. "Eh…hehehe…" Their faces all lit up like red Christmas lights and she freaked out. "EEEK! Sorry Sorry SORRY!" Tohru yelled, fleeing the scene.

"T-Tohru-san! Wait, come back!" Yuki called, reaching out and running after her while reluctantly apologizing for tearing into the room like that. 'Don't leave me!' He thought. When they were gone, Sai and Kyou both sat there in awe, wide-eyed as their arms fell slowly to their sides.

"S-stupid rat…what the crap was that all about?" Kyou's eye twitched. Sai laughed nervously, caught speechless once again in her embarrassment.


	4. Revelation

_"Sai! Sai hurry, before they wake up and find us!!"_

_The knocking on the northern window was getting steadily louder and louder as time passed, to the point where it would not be able to be ignored by anyone. A pale hand moved towards the sheer pink curtains and pushed them away, prying the locks open and sliding the window clear of the frame just enough for his tan hand to poke through. Sai looked tiredly at him and glanced back at her forlorn bedroom, cluttered with numerous drawings and stories. Sighing, she turned back and pushed her white hair out of her face before taking his hand and climbing carefully outside._

_"Thatta girl! Now, come on. Let's get out of here," He said happily, strands of short black hair falling in front of his emerald eyes. He touched her head and then took her hand more firmly, leading her along towards the wall surrounding the property._

_"Are you sure we should go out tonight? You know what the head will think. He will be upset...!" Her heart was racing, her sandalled feet shuffling along as she went behind him. She gripped the sleeves of her white kimono and shook her head. He glanced back at her._

_"Don't think about that. I really think you could use some escape from that hellhole!" He jumped up once he reached the high wall, and gripped the stone; after rambling up its side and reaching the top, he reached his hand down for her. She glanced back once more and gulped, the black and white beads of her prayer necklace glistening in the pale moonlight before she turned back and grabbed his hands once more, pulling herself up as much as she could. However, as she reached the middle of the wall, she could hear voices behind her...and lights going on...they had been discovered._

_"Don't let him take her! Don't let her escape!!" Yelled the gruff voice of the family head. Her mother's voice joined in the chorus, screaming:_

_"He's going to kill her! Sai, Sai come back!!"_

_"Come on Sai. Don't listen to them. Climb!" The boy called. She nodded and continued pulling, even though her fingers were losing the weak grip that they had. He desperately went to take up the slack with his second hand, but to no avail...before anyone could reach her, she was falling through the air, her eyes widening before a sudden jolt met her._

_"SAI!!"_

_Something warm now...beneath her head...people were surrounding her, blocking off her view of the frantic boy at the top of the wall...until she could see no more...._

Sai cried out in pain, bolting upright in the bed as she looked around; her hands reached up and clasped in front of her breast, which was heaving. Kyo jolted out of his half sleep and jumped to his feet. "Sai! Are you okay?! What happened?!"

She stared at the comforter, her wide eyes slowly going back to normal as her sobs became soft - although hurried - breathing. She blinked and sighed, looking up at him. "K-Kyo...? Um...n-nothing...just a...a bad dream." Her hands moved out and took his as she tried to calm him; her face went from fright to a reassuring smile. It was then that she remembered where she was. She had stayed at their house after the intense talk with Kyou. He hadn't wanted her to leave...and she obliged. Kyou stared at her, before calming himself and blushing deeply. He pulled away, running his hand through his shaggy orange hair. "Why were you so scared?" Sai asked, giggling a bit.

"Eh..I wasn't scared! I was just wondering why you were yelling so loud! It was annoying." He gave her a light noogie and then looked away, walking towards the door. "Anyway, you'd better get dressed if you want'a go home this morning. You probably didn't want to stay all night." He glanced back at her, and their eyes met in a solemn moment before breaking once more once he disappeared into the hallway. She sighed and messed with the comforter, her eyesight running over the many wrinkles over the silhouette that was her body in its fabric. What was she going to do? Stay or go....

Meanwhile, Kyou turned suddenly and leaned against the wall, looking in one her curiously. Was she really going to leave him again? He didn't know if he could take it again...if he could take the abandonment. And then...that's when he thought of her necklace. He wondered if Sai was really like him, she might really never want to see him again. A monster with a monster, not a pretty combination right? It wouldn't be right.

It may hurt him, but somewhere deep in his heart, he had the selfish desire growing to remove that necklace and see what would occur as a result...he wanted her to suffer just to be sure. But then...no! Kyou turned on his heels and bolted down the hallway, making the girl look up from her own ponderings as he ran down and out of the house. 'I...I can't put her through that! Not now, not ever! Not like Akito made me suffer that night!!' He thought, his eyes nearly bulging from their sockets as he stared at the sky; it was so hard to imagine making someone into _that _against their will himself.

Yuki was coming towards the house, putting his hands behind his head as Tohru fumbled around with the groceries. He looked down slowly and blinked. Soon, the milk had broken through its plastic satchel and hit the ground, bursting forth with white waves and spreading out. Instantly Yuki pulled her away from the gushing liquid and looked down at it in shock, his eyes wide. "A-are you okay Honda-san?" Tohru blushed and put her balled up hands in front of her mouth, a deep blush filling her cheeks as she pulled away.

"Y-yes! I'm okay! Don't worry about me Yuki-kun!" She bowed over and over, and he stood there, tilting his head slightly to the side in awe that she would be acting like this, before he sighed and smiled, waving his hands in front of him nervously.

"It's just milk Honda-san!" 'This will be another freakout moment to put in the Tohru scrapbook. I wonder what Kyou will think.' "Let's just go get some more later, okay?" She was hugging the rest of the bag tightly in her arms and nodding, gulping as she turned away. 'Why is she blushing like that?' He touched her shoulder and smiled as he walked on. "Come on. Let's hurry up."

"Yes! By the way, what would Sohma-kun want for dinner?" She forgot her shame and followed after him, smiling brightly again.

"Anything you make, Honda-san, is good with me." And that's when he saw Kyou running towards them. He was barreling up to Tohru without realising she was there, and Yuki acted accordingly; the boy had no choice but to...push her out of the way. His arms wrapped halfway around her as he pushed her out of the way before Kyou could hurt her in his distraction. "Tohru-kun!"

"Y-Yuki??" In a puff of smoke, she was falling backwards in the air with a small gray rodent before her. Her hands instantly went out to him and caught him before he himself could be harmed, and she held him close, hitting a garden wall behind her. Kyou heard them yelling and looked down, cut out of his stupor as he slid to a stop. "Are you okay??"

It was then that the rodent started to speak. "Yes, more or less." It was Yuki, and if he could blush with all of that hair, he would have. Kyou stared at them and growled.

"What the heck?! Why are you in public like that rat?!" Kyou yelled, not seeing the milk up ahead; his foot slammed down...and slipped upwards, taking him off of his feet and through the air, until his back met the asphalt. "GAH!"

"Hmph. Idiot cat."

"Are you okay Kyou-kun??" She knelt down and looked frantically over his person to see if anything was wrong. Tohru grabbed his arm and pulled it upwards to make him scream even more in pain.

"My back!! You moron, stop pulling on me!!" Tohru let go instantly and started apologizing and bowing. Yuki stood on the top of the wall watching Kyou with a look of both embarassment and disgust at his yelling at her. Soon, there was another puff of smoke, and Tohru looked up to see the nude upper-half of the gray-haired boy. Their eyes met; and then she rammed his clothes into his chest to knock the air out of him and send him behind a bush so that he could dress. Kyou sat up with a crack and held his back, growling continuously. "Gh...what the heck...WHO LEFT MILK HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD?!" Tohru's torn shopping bag came into view and he instantaneously stopped in his 'tracks', shutting up. "Buh..." She turned and bowed in shame, saying 'sorry' over and over and over. Even that was pissing him off at the moment and he bonked her on the top of her head. "Stop apologizing! It wasn't your fault got it?"

"Y-yes! Oh, wait...why are you here anyway? Where's Sai-san?" He had his hand up in the air at that moment and he blinked, taken aback. She stood straight again and smiled nervously with embarrassment written totally on her young face.

"Sh-she was sleeping. I figured I'd get some fresh air."

"It's about damn time, if you ask me. Idiot." Yuki appeared from the bush, dusting himself off as he glared at the cat boy. "Come on Honda-san. Let's go home, okay?" He smiled and offered his hand, taking up the bag she was holding and carrying it as he walked ahead of her. She nodded frantically and followed after him, looking back at Kyou, who looked down and away with not a word to say. He stared at the milk, and started thinking of her again. Kicking it, he walked away.

Once Tohru made it home with Yuki, and they put away the groceries, she started work on food for the family. Yuki walked into the dining area and stared at Shigure, who was reading the newspaper with not a care in the world. (Not that spectacular for him) "Shigure, where's Sai? Is she awake yet?" Shigure paused at Yuki's question and slyly smiled, looking over the top edge of the paper at his young charge.

"Oh, the little princess is still sleeping. Why, did you want to kiss her and see if she'd awa-"

"Shigure-san...?" Came a voice from the doorway. Both males gazed upwards to see Sai standing there thoughtfully, wringing her hands slightly as she blushed. "Th-thank you for letting me stay here...Can I do anything around here before I leave?" She asked bashfully, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ears.

"Really? You're going to leave so soon? No no, stay here! Every princess needs a suitable castle!" He smiled and stood, going to her and taking her hand up as he jestingly bowed like a squire, making the poor girl blush even more. She looked up at Yuki helplessly and he took action; he grabbed the back of the man's yukata, dragging him away with his head held low as he grumbled curses about how stupid he was being. "Yuki-kuuun! You are no fun at all!"

"I guess you don't need anything from me." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. Yuki looked at her and smiled.

"No it's okay. And sorry for his stupidity. Why not stay for lunch at least?"

"N-no, I can't. I have to go home and clean a bit." Yuki blinked and shook his head, thinking, 'What is there to clean? The ceiling's all but totally collapsed over her head.' "Thank you Yuki...tell Kyou-kun that I will see him tomorrow...I guess." She turned and walked to the door with him following her to let her out. Yuki's eyes could show his concern; he had to be honest...he didn't want her to leave. If not for her, he would have had to watch Tohru suffer with Kyou's anger. However, it did not take long until Sai had found the cat herself, coming to a stop in the middle of the street as she stared at him. "K-K-Kyou...?"

"Where are you going?" He stood across from her, holding a flower he had taken from a nearby garden.

"Home. I figured you would be alright for a bit. You will be, right?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't leave....so why?" He clenched his free hand into a fist.

"I...I still have my stuff there. Kyou, even if I wanted to stay, I can't leave my stuff at my house."

"Then we'll move it to Shigure's place! You don't have to go back! It's not safe there anyway, so stay with us!" Sai sighed, shaking her head and looking down at her hands. "Please Sai...don't...don't leave me..." He stepped forward and held out the hand with the flower. "Come on. Let's go back." Sai looked down at the flower and then back to him, moving forward. "I don't care if it's not safe. I love you, you got it?! I want you there."

"You barely know me though. Kyou..."

"I DON'T CARE." Sai sighed and touched his hand, kissing his cheek gently.

"I want to stay. I really do."

"Then be with us. I can protect you from Akito, I can." Slowly she stared into his eyes and then nodded slowly, kissing his cheek again and hugging his neck.

"Alright...I will stay. But you don't have to protect me Kyou...I will be okay." He dropped the flower and wrapped his arms around her, staring wide-eyed at the ground beyond her.

"Sai, I...I wanted to ask you..."

"What, Kyou-kun?" After a pause, however, he shook his orange hair and pulled away, his hand grabbing hers.

"N-nothing. Come on...if you are going to stay, we have to get your stuff again." He brought her along, going towards the area where the slightly-collapsed home was.

"Kyou? What's that bracelet for...if you don't mind me asking?" He made a side-glance at the beads on his wrist and pulled his hand out of her sight, not letting her see his eyes either.

"Nothing. They are nothing."

"I know you're lying...you don't have to lie to me Kyou." She pulled his arm to stop his walking and he grit his teeth, looking at her. Staring into his eyes, he knew he probably wouldn't be able to get away.

"Y-you won't like me when you see it. You'll get scared..."

"See what? What's wrong Kyou?"

"I'm not normal. I'm a monster." He rubbed the bracelet. "You know the story about the Chinese zodiac right?" She nodded, biting her lip.

"Yes. They went to a banquet with God right?"

"Well, there was one that didn't get to go to the banquet, being fooled by the damn rat. The cat...and thanks to that, it never got to go or become part of the zodiac...it was cursed."

"What does this have to do with you exactly..?"

"Our family...well, I can't tell you like this." He looked around and gripped her hands, pulling her behind a line of trees and a half wall. "Sai, we...the Sohmas are cursed. We can't have any kind of relationship because...well..." He sighed and shook his head.

"Show me." She kissed his cheek. "I want to understand what you're saying Kyou. Show me." He stared straight into her eyes, and sighed again. "I can't show you the first form...the cat form...I have. But. If you see my real form, you'll run away and be scared."

"I promise I won't." She reached out her fingers and lifted the beads from touching his skin, pulling them slowly off his wrist before he could stop her. As Kyou lunged for it in shock and agony, pain filled his body...his heart started to pound...and Sai could smell something putrid flowing through the air. Her eyes grew wider and she was pushed away as he grabbed his head and his body became mutated quickly. "Kyou??"

"Gh-GAH!!" In moments, all that she saw was a beast with slimy brown skin, long arms and claws, and a beast's head. Its bones seemed to be protruding through the flesh and his shirt was torn off. It lay in tatters on the ground around him. Sai put her hands in front of her mouth, hot tears running down her cheeks one at a time. The beast bowed its head before turning it up to look at her, its bulging yellow eyes seeming to spout nothing but malice.

"K-Kyou...? Is that...y-you...?" Her whole body was quaking with fear, but she didn't want him to see; her hands rubbed her arms and she backed up a step.

"See!? I'm a monster! I'm scaring you..." He turned away and hit a tree, causing her to start as he ran from her into the neighboring forest.

"Kyou...Kyou! Stop! Wait!!" She gulped and clenched her hands into fists, running after him as fast as she could while dodging twigs and branches that he threw back with his mighty arms to keep her away. "Hold on!! It's okay! You're not a monster!!"

_...You are a monster..._


End file.
